1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a broadcasting receiving apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a broadcasting receiving apparatus which receives data broadcasting and displays a data broadcasting user interface (UI), and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A broadcasting receiving apparatus such as a TV, a set-top box, etc. may receive and process a broadcasting signal, and process data broadcasting. In the case of data broadcasting, information (hereinafter, to be called “data broadcasting information”) is transmitted in codes or data formats instead of sound and picture formats. The data broadcasting information is included in a broadcasting signal to be transmitted. The broadcasting receiving apparatus detects the data broadcasting information from the received broadcasting signal, and supplies a data broadcasting UI. Data broadcasting standards include multimedia home platform (MHP), multimedia and hypermedia information coding experts group (MHEG), DTV application software environment (DASE), etc.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of the data broadcasting UI which is supplied by the broadcasting receiving apparatus. If the data broadcasting is received, the broadcasting receiving apparatus informs a user of the supplied data broadcasting. If a user inputs a command to view the data broadcasting, the broadcasting receiving apparatus displays a default data broadcasting UI 20 on a screen 10 as shown in FIG. 1.
The default data broadcasting UI 20 includes a predetermined main page. The main page displays a data broadcasting item 30 that is classified into categories from the data broadcasting information. The data broadcasting item 30 includes pages which have the data broadcasting information. The pages are navigated by a user's input, and display the data broadcasting information included in the data broadcasting item 30. For example, the main page displays the data broadcasting item 30 such as news, sports, weather, stocks, etc. If a user selects the data broadcasting item 30, the concerned page displays information.
However, such a conventional broadcasting receiving apparatus displays the default data broadcasting UI 20 as an initial screen. That is, the data broadcasting UI displays the default data broadcasting UI 20 as the initial screen even though a user desires to view information on the currently-viewed broadcasting. Since the default data broadcasting UI 20 displays the preset data broadcasting item 30 in the same format, a user should search for information from the main page of the default data broadcasting UI 20 first to view the information on the broadcasting channel.